


One Room

by Ratticat



Series: Blurring-the-lines [3]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Room, One Shot, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratticat/pseuds/Ratticat
Summary: We ALL know we want this to happen.  One room and bed sharing!
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: Blurring-the-lines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962331
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	One Room

‘Escape Artist’ decided to pull a vanishing act the following week and disappear on a small getaway. Robin and Cormoran were forced to pack up and drive to Nottingham last minute which caused Cormoran to reorganize the rota while Robin drove. Despite the minor inconvenience, Robin was happy that this case took them out of London a bit. It has been a while since the two of them took a road trip together and Robin was happy about it, because every time they took a road trip, something always changed between the two of them.

She could feel them growing closer lately. Ever since the dinner in the office where Cormoran had fallen asleep on her and then when Cormoran hurt himself and she had accidentally kissed him while taking care of him, they showed no signs of stopping whatever this was. They don't talk about it, but they are subconsciously letting whatever this was happen. 

Robin was pulled out of her thoughts suddenly as now, after 3 hours of driving, they have to locate 'Escape Artist' somewhere in this town. The wife of their target still thinks that he is cheating on her but after following him for 2 weeks now, with nothing to show for it, Robin and Cormoran were starting to doubt it.

They finally found him sitting in a cafe after another two hours of driving around the town. He was sitting by himself at a table reading a book and drinking tea. Robin pulled the Land Rover into a spot and shut it off.

"Let's see what happens and how long he stays there" she said. "He doesn't seem to be meeting anyone. You wouldn't bring a book and just sit there if you were."

"Agreed" said Cormoran. "Do you think he just wants to spend time alone?"

"Maybe. His wife sounded a little too needy on the phone so maybe he does just need to get away."

They sat together in silence for another hour watching 'Escape Artist' to make sure he really wasn't meeting anyone and when they decided that he wasn't, decided to go and get something to eat.

After driving around for a few minutes, they found Ye Olde Salvation Inn and decided to stop. Sitting down at a table, Cormoran ordered a Black and Blue burger and Robin ordered a Chicken burger and both ordered pints.

"Maybe we should just close this case" Cormoran started. "I don't see this going anywhere anytime soon and I really don't believe that he is cheating..."

"Can we not talk about work tonight?" Robin interrupted. "My brain is shot from driving so much today."

"Sure" agreed Cormoran. "What do you want to talk about then?"

While they sat and ate, they talked about a range of topics from Robin's memories growing up in Masham, to Cormoran's memories of Cornwall which left them laughing to the point of tears.

While Cormoran waited for the waiter to come and take the bill he notices Robin yawning.

"Why don't we find a place to stop for the night instead of doing another 3 hour drive back?"

"That sounds like an amazing idea."

They find a small hotel down the road from the pub and decide to pull in and get a couple of rooms for the night.

"How can I help you both this evening" said the man behind the welcome desk kindly.

"We would like two singles please" Cormoran speaks first.

After a minute of checking the computer, the man says "I'm terribly sorry but apparently we only have one room left available."

Both Robin and Cormoran froze. Robin is the first to look at Cormoran and with bravery she didn't know she had states "we can share... I don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why not? We've slept in the Land Rover before so...."

After getting the room key, they make their way up to their room for the night. The air between them was fizzing with tension that the two of them seemed scared to disturb. Now it was time to face a new fact. Since neither of them was planning to spend a night anywhere, they didn't have a change of clothes to sleep in.

"Umm..." Robin was suddenly at a loss for words. "Do you want to take the bathroom first or should I?"

"You go ahead. I'll just get comfy on the sofa."

"No you dont!" Robin nearly shouted. "You are not going to cramp yourself up on a sofa just for my sake. It's one night Cormoran, just get in bed." With that, she goes into the bathroom and closes the door. 

Having nothing else to sleep in, he strips down to his t-shirt and boxers, props his prothesis up against the end table and gets under the covers just as Robin comes out of the bathroom.

Cormoran's glad he's under the covers because Robin had just come out of the bathroom in nothing but a vest top and boy shorts, having nothing else to wear herself and its destroying his equilibrium. 

Robin is deliberately not looking at him when she gets into bed with him.

"Goodnight Cormoran."

"Goodnight Robin."

After each of them finally got their bodies to calm down from being near each other, they fell asleep.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cormoran was woken up sometime in the middle of the night by the sound of soft whimpering.

After slowly coming to, he realizes it coming from Robin.

"Robin.." Cormoran says gently, trying not to scare her but trying to wake her up.

When she finally wakes up, she's gasping for air and shaking a little and it broke Cormoran's heart.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry" she starts, voice shaking. "I didn't mean to wake you.....I don't know what... I don't know why....." she's having trouble forming a sentence.

She breaks into tears and its clawing at Cormoran's heart. Cormoran puts his arms around her and pulls her to his chest to try and get her to calm down.

"Shhh it's ok, it's ok I'm here, I've got you" he kept saying.

After a minute, Robin finally calms down and stops shaking. She buries herself further into Cormoran's chest, his warmth and strength like a blanket that wraps around her. She doesn't want to move but being in bed with him in practically nothing makes her pull away.

As she starts to untangle herself from him, his grip tightens on her. He rolls onto his back and pulls Robin back to his side, his arm around her and his hand on her waist. She doesn't protest and tucks her head under his chin and lays her hand on his chest.

"Thank you" she says and turns her head slightly to give him a small, light kiss to the stubble on his chin.

"No problem" Cormoran replies, understanding the nightmares all too well. He places a kiss on the top of her head and lays his cheek against her hair.

They snuggle in closer together before they both fall back into a quiet, peaceful sleep. Robin fell asleep smiling, knowing she was going wake in Cormoran's arms the next morning.


End file.
